Computers increasingly originate or process most documents in use today. As such, the need for increasing security of computer files and then the hard copies (printed document) of computer files is critical. To that end, computer files have been developed to the stage where certain security features can keep the information relatively secure (restricted access and confirmation of authors) from origination, to storage, and to delivery in digital format. For instance, input controls and certification techniques, such as fingerprint entry pads to a personal computer, may help to identify a user/originator at the place of origination for the digital document. This technique is sufficient if the file is maintained in digital format.
However, many documents are subsequently printed for distribution or even for record keeping, and the above-listed certification technique will not prevent copying and/or alteration of printed hard copies of the document. It is important to be able to identify if any page of a document has been altered or changed in any way.
A further challenge to the security of printed documents is that, with the widespread advent of computer networks and the Internet, documents are more and more likely to be printed in a remote location from the originator. As a result, various security and encryption systems have been utilized to securely print documents.
Various patents and published applications have sought to deal with the issue of providing a secure printer from a remote computer terminal and for providing a security marking on the printed document.
For instance, Published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2003/0011810 to Strobel et al. (“the 0011810 application”) discloses encrypting a document sent to a printer and sending a key to a mobile device in the possession of a user. The 0011810 application further teaches that once the mobile device is brought into close proximity of the printer, a connection between the two is established with the mobile device providing the key to the printer which, in turn, decrypts and prints the document. However, the 0011810 application fails to teach or disclose a system to watermark the paper and to ensure that the a printed document is authentic and has not been copied or altered.
Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,815 B1 to Adams (“the '815 patent”) discloses a system for providing media-independent security for a printed document. The '815 patent discloses use of a background object, an image object or a watermark object. The '815 patent further discloses that a pattern may be output with copies of the document and that data may be inserted in the pattern. The data contained in the pattern may include information relating to the creation and control of the entire document. However, the '815 patent fails to teach the insertion of data on the printed document that is unique to each page of the document to be printed. Furthermore, if the printed page is copied, the watermark may also be copied.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0041372 to Gardner et al. (“the 0041372 application”) discloses use of a latent security marking on a document to determine of the document is an original, the marking comprising a covert phosphor formulation that renders the mark visible only under certain lighting. Again, however, the 0041372 application fails to teach the insertion of data on the printed document that is unique to each page of the document to be printed.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0105572 to Testardi et al. (“the 0105572 application”) discloses the use of a glossy topcoat that may be applied to a document to provide a security mark on the printed document. However, the 0105572 application also fails to teach the insertion of data on the printed document that is unique to each page of the document to be printed.
Finally, Published Patent Application No. GB 2358115 to Braudaway et al. (“the 2358115 application”) discloses sending an encrypted document to a printer that may be certified by a user as authentic, the certification appearing on the printed copy. The 2358115 application also teaches the use of special paper that is very difficult to copy or reproduce such that unauthorized copies of the document will be readily discernable. However, like the above-listed references, the 2358115 application also fails to teach the insertion of data on the printed document that is unique to each page of the document to be printed.
Therefore, what is desired is a document security system that will watermark each page as it prints so as to indicate whether unauthorized printing, alteration or duplication of a document has occurred. The watermark being provided such that it cannot be accurately copied or counterfeited, and containing machine readable encoded data unique to each page.
It is also desired to provide a document security system that will provide a security marking on a printed document, the security marking being unique to each page of the document.
It is further desired to provide a document security system that will provide a secure printing environment, such that unauthorized copies of documents cannot be printed.